Adrian Fenton/ Adrian Spook
'''Adrian Fenton '''is a character created by Linariel and he was first seen in 2006. He is from the series The Three Halfas which revolves around Danny and Sam's future and their children. His first appearance is in Season 1 Adrian Spook which he is the main character in. Along with his siblings he makes up the new Team Phantom. He is in charge of a sub team consisting of him and a few of his close friends called Team Spook. He's a unique character because unlike most children of Danny Phantom he doesn't enjoy being his father's shadow at first. Nor inheriting his ghost genes. Family Danny Fenton (father) Sam Manson-Fenton (mother) Jennifer Fenton (sister) Lilith Fenton (sister) Jack Fenton (parental grandfather) Maddie Fenton ( parental grandmother) Jeremy Manson (maternal grandfather) Pamela Manson (maternal grandmother) Lawrence Rivers (uncle) Jasmine Fenton – Rivers (aunt) Youngblood (uncle) Danielle Fenton – Youngblood (aunt) Hope Rivers (cousin) Benjamin Rivers (cousin) Rocky Youngblood (cousin) Raquel Youngblood (cousin) Ida Manson (great grandmother) Background Story Adrian is the oldest child of Danny, and Sam Fenton. He was born in the Ghost Zone by accident. Two weeks before his due date according to human standards. So you could say he’s always had a connection to that realm. Although he really didn’t know his father was Danny Phantom till he was four when he was kidnapped in the dead of night by Skulker & Ember as bait to lure out Danny. His father came to his rescue and decided in that instant to reveal who he was to his son. That was the beginning of Adrian’s interest in the strange world. His Grandfather Jack Fenton mentored him for a while and taught him everything the young child could grasp about the paranormal. For a time Adrian embraced the fact his father was a superhero and loved it when he took him flying in the sky. All that changed when portals started popping up more and their father was called into to action to save the world. Adrian loved his father but didn’t like the fact he was gone so much. After sometime this grew into hatred towards the world for not allowing Adrian the amount of bonding he needed with his dad. It was an unexpected turn of events when Adrian inherited his father’s powers because his parents assumed after a time he wouldn’t. So when the day came he got ghost powers right on the night of his 14th birthday he was very hesitant about allowing his father to know he had inherited his unique DNA. He didn’t want to be Phantom Jr. and go out helping the world he’d come to despise. So with the help of his best friend Alicia Foley he kept his identity a secret to everyone around him. But he couldn’t escape his hero instincts and soon found himself helping anyway. Overtime Adrian begun to understand why his dad did what he did and started to appreciate it. So when the time came for him to reveal who he was he became a part of Team Phantom and begun his life as a crime fighter alongside his father. Personality Adrian is a quiet soul with a deep intellect which causes him to ponder many things. He enjoys dissecting the very essence of a problem. Although he has friends and hangs out with others he is very much an introvert. Choosing at random times to be alone just so he can think. He is stubborn too so much so it takes a lot of convincing to get him to change his mind. He doesn’t express much emotion unless necessary. He is easily one of the bluntest people you’ve ever met pointing out the obvious and keeping his answers true. He is extremely protective over his siblings and would do anything for them. Quirks He has a hard time giving up grudges and ponders betrayal more then necessary. He’s more of a reluctant hero unless someone is in dire danger he tends to ignore cries for help, having to be pushed into doing so. His emotions are usually bottled up within him and sometimes he lashes out in an unbelievable amount of rage. He’s a very truthful about things and doesn’t sugarcoat his answers so a lot of people take it the wrong way. His worst fear is of the dark but for some reason the ghost zone doesn’t bother him. He gets picked on by ghosts on a daily basis mainly because they can’t seem to make him scared he has almost zero fear of them having grown up around them for so long. Appearance In human form he has slightly messy smoothed out raven hair like his father and amethyst eyes like his mother but styled like his father. In ghost form he has snow white hair and glowing yellow eyes. Adrian’s outfit in human form is more laid back it suits his creative nature. Having that sort of intelligent yet cool look. He always wears his clothes in layers. Mostly because of his abnormal cool body temperature since becoming part ghost. He sometimes can get warm but that’s usually only when a ghost is near or he is using his fire powers. Because he is part ghost and not half like his father his body has a imbalance struggle between hot or cold. Adrian’s jumpsuit choice was an act of rebellion somewhat because it was designed to be similar yet opposite of his father Danny Phantom. While his dad’s dominate color is black his is white. His suit is actually an oversized jumpsuit given to him by his grandfather Jack Fenton. It was modified slightly by Alicia so it fit him better but still wide enough to give him room to breath. He also insisted on a hood to hide his identity better. His gloves and boots however are custom. Powers * Yellow ectoplasm blasts and shields * Orange ghost sense * Flight * Invisibility * Intangibility * Fire Based-powers Alliances Alicia Foley Hugo Rumaldo Paige Lewis Other * Adrian means rich or dark one. * Adrian’s favorite color is orange even if he can’t rhyme it. * Adrian is a passionate poet. Having started doing this to vent his feelings without expressing them openly. * Adrian’s never without a pair headphones in his pocket to help when writing or to just shut out the rest of the world. * Adrian has an unusual sweet tooth there is barely any type of candy, cake or pie he won’t eat. Except things with strawberries sadly because he is allergic to them. * Adrian is a picky eater only eating certain things his mother has to force him to eat others. * Adrian has a knack for inventing things like his grandparents. He even creates some of his own equipment to help fight ghosts. * Adrian is a bit of an outcast at school partly because of the fact he prefers the company of girls over guys and isn't dating either. He has only one guy friend. * Adrian does alright as a B average student but excels at English with A+, and get’s B+ in Science. The few subjects that cause him much of a headache are Math, History, and Home Economics. * Adrian aspires to be an author one day he already has tons of poems written now all he needs to do is compile them into a book. * Adrian starts sweating and orange mist comes out of his mouth when a ghost is near. * Adrian's preferred voice actor would be Will Friedle External Links Adrian’s Story Fanclub of Adrian and his Siblings Blazing Storm Fanclub on dA (A club for Jason Fenton/ Jason Phantom, Adrian, and Darrell Fenton/Phantom's fans) Category:CanonXCanon Next Gens Category:DannyxSam Next Gens Category:Danny Next Gens Category:Sam Next Gens